


Clothing

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Boundaries, F!Soundwave - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, How does clothing work?, Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is a little frustrated with what the ghost hunter women wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing

He was not happy.

 

King Megatron was not a safe person to be around when he was not happy.  But then again, he was usually in a grumpy mood if not a sadistic, happy one.

 

It was hard to say which was worse.

 

But that wasn't the point.  What mattered was that he wasn't happy and he wanted to change that.

 

Still, it was hard to do so when the object of his frustration didn't understand why he was so frustrated with her.

 

Eclipse had been confused as to why he had been bothering her all week.  Well, more so than usual.  Before, he used to pop up behind her or poke her to make her scream.  And then laugh before he disappeared again.  But now he was putting his hand on her and keeping it there longer.

 

She couldn't understand why.

 

What she didn’t understand was that the ghostly King was trying to figure out how her outfits worked.  In his time, woman either wore corsets, long extravagant dresses, or nothing at all.  Usually the latter when they were in his bed.

 

But this... whatever Eclipse and her friends were wearing was...odd.

 

It was frustrating to look at.  These women would wear dresses, but most of the time it was... pants.  Shirts.  And those very short... shorts? 

 

Megatron didn't even want to think about the other oddities they wore.  Flat, sneakers, sweatshirts.  And panties and bras?  What the hell were the women of today wearing?

 

He had thought about consulting the others about how to even begin working at these articles of clothing.  He wanted to feel Eclipse up, but unless he knew how to, he was just stuck with touching what skin he could!

 

Primus damn it all, he wanted nothing more than to crush her up against a wall or desk and make her turn into a writhing pile of lust underneath him.  Moan and beg and plead as he unraveled her clothes, laid her bare, and be feasted on by his eyes and hands.

 

Except, of course, he didn't really know how to get her clothes off.  And... well, the general consensus for the girls staying in the castle was that no one went into their rooms.  Mirage had advised them that if any of the women found out they were haunting their rooms, they might just up and leave out of fear.  And everyone in the castle seemed to like them greatly.

 

It didn't mean that there weren't a few who took a peek now and again.

 

When he couldn't get any ideas from Shockwave, he had gone to Bombrush hoping to maybe get some pointers on how to deal with Eclipse wearing these weird clothes.

 

The man was no help at all.  He seemed to like the new fashion and thought they made the women more alluring... especially Miss Soundwave.

 

Megatron ended up leaving the man's usual haunt when he suggested simply playing around and 'finding' out how her clothes worked for himself.

 

As if he would allow her to see him acting as foolish as a peasant around a noblewoman.

 

END


End file.
